cycles of the moon
by scotsummers
Summary: After Korra and Asami went through the spirit portal,they ended up in a world like theirs and yet it was very different,meanwhile back in republic City,Jinora is secretive And she spends all her time trying to get away from people,and is acting strange.
1. Chapter 1

After Korra defeated Kuvira Korra and Asami decided to go on vacation in the spirit world.

They held hands and walked through the portal,however when they went through,they where in a hole new world.

There where people there and they where all staring at them and the spirit portal and wispering about them"Um,i think we should go back right about now!"Korra suggested

"Sure lets back up a little!"Asami agreed.

When they turns around the portal disapeard"Oh,come on all i want os one vacation in the spirit world with my girlfriend,is that to much to ased her self,making Asami blush

"Hey,who are you supposed to be!"a male voice said

They look over and saw a man standing there with a blond guy and a man in a large suit of steel armor"Im Korra and this is Asami,can you tell us where we are?!"Korra asked

"I can tell you but first,your going to have to come with us to the station,and answer some questions we have for you!"The man with the black hair said.

"Questions,like what?!"Asami asked him.

"Like,what was that thing and what are you doing in Central City!"he asked

"That was a portal that was ment to lead us to the spirit world for a vacation,but for some reason we ended up here!"Korra explained.

I've traveled the world but iv'e never heard of this place!"Asami pointed out.

"Wait how can you not have heard of Central City?!"The blond asked

"Well,thats what i want to find out,but could we continue this somewhere with out hundreds of people watching us?!"she said feeling un easy.


	2. Chapter 2

The strange people decided to take them to what appeared to be a police station"Why are we at a police station we didn't do anything wrong!?"Korra protested.

"Don't worry,your not being arrested,we just need to ask you some stuff!"said the person in the big metal suit.

When he spoke his voice took Korra and Asami by surprise"This is Alphonse,he has lost his body because of some Alchemy going terribly wrong,im not going to tell you what he tried to do,it's not my place to do so,oh and stop with the staring!"the man tolled them.

"Oh,um,where sorry about you losing your body,but could you explain what alchemy is,is it like bending ?!"Korra asked the tin man.

"What do you mean when you say bending?!"asked The blond guy.

"Wait,how can you not know what bending is,i mean the hole world even knows about it?!"asked Korra.

"Hey,i have an idea,if you show us what alchemy is,then Korra will show you what bending is,agreed?!"Asami said.

"OK,Ed show her something!"the man ordered

"Why,do i have to do something,why cant you,i don't feel like it!"

"But thats not fair,you do it!"Ed yelled

"No!"the man declined

While they where arguing Alphonse got some chalk and made a circle when no one was looking he then put his hands on in and turn the wooden floor into what appeared to be a bird,while making a blue spark in the process,making them stop and look.

"Whoa,that was amazing,was that alchemy?,coool!"Said Korra kind of freaking out.

"OK,how did you do that,oh and can anyone do it,because i don't want to be the only one here to not be ale to have a super power!"Asami asked.

"Well,i guess you can,but first your gonna have to learn how it works after where done asking you more questions!"Alphonse wanting to teach her.

Korra and Asami sat down on arm chairs in an office,while the others sat in the chair opposite facing them

"So,what do you want to know?!"Korra asked

"Well,lets start with where your from!"said the man with the black hair.

"Where from republic city,tell me you at least heard about that place!"Korra tolled him.

"Sorry,never heard of it!"The man replied.

"The only way you couldn't have heard of that city is if you where a living in the spirit world,or if you where a baby!"Said Korra getting slightly worried.

"What,she ment to say was,where clearly very far from home,do you have a map of the world so we can show you where it is ?!"Asami said trying not to make things complicated.

"yeah,here you go!"said Alphonse giving Asami a globe of the world.

Asami looked at every country on the map but to her amazement none of the places where on any of the maps at home"Is this even a real map?,i mean none of these places exist!"Asami said with disbelief.

"Umm,Asami,it get weirder,look,Central City is exactly where Republic City should be,it's as if everything from before never existed!"

"OK,could one of you guys pleas speak English,ive got a big ead ache and i know it's gonna get worse!"Ed complained.

"Um,this may sound kind of odd,but could we do some research on the planet that the technology and wildlife,it's just that i have a theory i want to check out!"Asami asked.

"OK,soo im assuming you have no where to sleep tonight!"the man said.

"No,im pritty sure where homeless!"Korra replied.

"Well,in that case ive got the perfect place!"he said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile**

Back in Republic City Jinora was in Air Temple Island meditating,Suddenly she heard a mans voice calling to her,she stopped meditating and went to see who it was,but the building was empty,so she went back to meditating,when she did she went into her Spiritual form,however when she did she felt some kind of invisible force pulling her towards something,she let the force pull her and the next thing she new was she was flouting right in front of Zaheer as he sat in the middle of his prison cell.

She tried to stop meditating but it didn't work and then tired to float away but she couldn't get past to brick walls for some reason"Help,im trapped,plea..."Jinora,that wont work no one can hear you!"Zaheer tolled her,as soon as he spoke his voice sent shivers down her spine.

She slowly turned around when she did she saw him still sitting there but his eyes where now open"How are you doing this!"she asked trying not to sound afraid.

"Your a very smart little girl,and very talented,however you still have very much to learn!"Zaheer replied.

"Your,hear to listen to what i have to say,once ive said what needs to be said,you can leave,if you want to!"

"OK,im listening!"She said

"Korra has created a man mad portal in order to save the life of both her self and the lives of most of the city,and she succeeded,however like most of the things the avatar does theirs a price in doing so!"

"But what's,so wrong about doing that,it's just another spirit portal!"Jinora asked.

"Your only half wright about it being another spirit portal,however it doesn't always lead to the spirit world,some times it leads to another place,another Earth in fact!"

"A..another what!"She asked with disbelief.

"You,herd correctly,it's an Earth like ours technology wise,but almost everything else is different,it leads to this other world every full moon,and last night there was a full moon,also i saw Korra Going through it with a girl,when they did they didn't come back.

"And if i know Korra like i know i do she would be back by now,you know im right,if i was lying you would have left buy now!"He said

"I can't your keeping me here!"She replied.

"That's not true,the only one who's keeping you here is you,the only reason you can't leave these walls is because part of you wants to stay and listen.

"So,why tell me?!"She asked

"Because,i need your help to stop war and destruction from spreading through out the world!"


End file.
